Parásito Descerebrado
by Kohome
Summary: U.A. (Universo alterno). El mundo es azotado por una apocalipsis zombie, donde Levi, Eren y Hanji luchan por su supervivencia. Levi x Eren. Dedicado a Mike *U*


**Parásito descerebrado.**

– ¡Detrás de ti, Levi! –Chilló Hanji haciendo que el nombrado girara sobre sus talones para recibir a un descerebrado y romperle la mandíbula de un solo golpe con su escopeta. El parásito calló al suelo gruñendo hasta recibir un disparo directo en el ojo derecho, el cual hizo que su cabeza estallara y llenara de sangre, carne y huesos el suelo y el traje del pelinegro, quien a duras penas había logrado taparse la cara.

–Asqueroso –dijo entre dientes con tono fastidiado, luego se giró hacia la mujer que le miraba aliviada–. Zoe, ¿Eren no ha vuelto?

–No, pero yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía. Dijo que tenía algo especial para darte hoy, así que no debe tardar.

–Ese mocoso estúpido, le dije que no quería nada.

–Pero es tu cumpleaños.

–Me importa un carajo –soltó sentándose en un banco cercano, esquivando cadáveres que ya tenían un olor pútrido y estaban empezando a hacer que se acumularan cuervos y moscas–. ¿Crees que en este mundo de mierda tengo cabeza para eso?

–Pues no, pero Eren siempre intenta ver el lado positivo, y quiere alegrarte un poco.

–Él todavía es un niño.

–Un niño con el que te acuestas, si no me equivoco.

–Tsk. Te equivocas.

La mujer de pelo caoba sonrió de forma disimulada y suspiró mirando el cielo despejado, con el sol en su tope, lo que le hacía saber que ya era medio día.

– ¿Sabes, Levi? Ojalá pudiera tener alguien así.

El pelinegro volteó su mirada hacia ella y se quedó en silencio.

–Desde que uno de los caminantes mordió a Erwin sin que le hablara de lo que sentía… bueno… –Bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos, tragando saliva–. No sé, deberías decirle a Eren de vez en cuando cuánto lo quieres.

El de ojos azules le quitó la mirada de encima y suspiró también, dejando su atención en una de las paredes de los edificios. Ella tenía razón.

Debía hablar con Eren.

¿Pero cómo? El niño ese se lo tomaba todo muy personal, a veces lo interpretaba de formas que no eran, y sacaba conclusiones estúpidas. Tendría unos… ¿qué? ¿Quince años apenas? No sabía nada sobre alguna cosa y nunca había salido de su zona de confort o, como él lo llamaba, burbuja de vida feliz. En su vida lo había lastimado alguna persona, o si quiera habían dañado su mente con sus pensamientos tan o más ridículos que los del chico. Eso en gran parte, se debía a que él se había encargado de proteger esa burbuja de cualquier espina o aguja. Todas las recibía antes de que llegaran, y las regresaba con más fuerza y odio.

Claro, la aguja que llegó con el apocalipsis zombie no pudo evitarla, y sin mucho qué esperar, derrumbó toda la inocencia que guardaba el pequeño mundo del joven, arrebatándole todo.

Pero no iba al caso. El punto era, que no tenía cómo decirle… O no se atrevía, no sería él si solo se acercaba y le decía que por él era capaz de dar la vida o arrebatarla. Ese no era Levi.

–No puede ser… –Escuchó de repente, viendo cómo Hanji se levantaba despacio, cubriendo su boca para evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

– ¿Zoe…? –Murmuró el más bajo poniéndose de pie también, volteando hacia donde ella miraba con la alarma plasmada en la cara. Había más gruñidos. Pero era solo uno de los caminantes.

Avanzaba lento y cojeando, con la cabeza ladeada y la sangre derramándose desde su frente. El mordisco que tenía estaba ubicado en su mano, la que se mantenía cerrada sin mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente para que el objeto que llevaba no callera.

Levi no pudo hablar, no tenía qué decir; tampoco se movió, no recogió su arma del suelo, no la buscó con la mirada ni siquiera. Estaba paralizado.

–Por favor dime que no es lo mismo que estoy viendo… –rogó a la mujer detrás de él, quien solo rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas, haciendo que endureciera su gesto.

"_No me gusta que te tragues lo que sientes, ¿sabes?" _

–No… no debí dejar que se alejara.

Bajo sus pies vio su escopeta. Aún tenía balas.

–Vámonos… –Rogó Hanji, sujetándole el pantalón desde donde estaba–. Por favor…

–No puedo.

– ¿Qué?

Levi bajó la mirada, haciendo que la mujer entendiera a lo que se refería con solo verla. Sus ojos reflejaban finalmente lo que sentía, y estaba destrozado.

–No… no, no, no, no, no, ¡no hagas algo como eso!

–Lo siento –el más bajo se zafó de su agarre y caminó tomando su arma del suelo, sin mirar atrás ni escuchar el llanto desconsolado de su compañera y amiga de la infancia.

El zombie continuó con su paso lento, pero seguro de cuál sería su objetivo.

"–_Los parásitos esos solo son descerebrados. Ni siquiera sufren de hambre como para justificar que muerdan a los vivos. _

–_Vaya forma de decirlo, Levi. _

–_No hay otra forma, Eren."_

Llegó hasta donde estaba el caminante y evitó su avance disparando a sus piernas y hombros, inhabilitando sus brazos. Aun así gruñía y se movía intentando alcanzarlo, extendiendo su mano con el fin de tocar su pie. El pelinegro disparó de nuevo, inmovilizándolo por completo. Ese era su puño cerrado, el cual se abrió en el acto, dejando caer una pequeña caja.

El parásito pareció alarmarse y gruñir con más fuerza, viendo el pequeño objeto envuelto en papel regalo gris.

Los ojos azules del otro se abrieron con sorpresa, el caminante ya no luchaba por alcanzarlo.

Se agachó y tomó el cofre haciendo que los gruñidos cesaran. Miró los ojos perdidos y alguna vez verdes y llenos de vida del otro y golpeó el suelo.

–Eres un idiota… –El listón que envolvía el regalo cayó al suelo al igual que la tapa de la caja, revelando una cadena de plata que el pelinegro había visto hacía algunos días en una tienda infestada, de imposible acceso. Lo miró de nuevo y dejó caer un par de lágrimas sin que su gesto se perturbara del todo–. Te dije que no quería regalos hoy.

Tomó el objeto con cuidado y lo apretó contra su pecho, afligido a más no poder.

–L-lo… s… sé.

Lo miró con sorpresa recibiendo la mirada satisfecha de aquel estúpido.

Levi pegó su arma contra la cabeza del castaño y con la mano libre se puso la cadena.

–Viviré por ti idiota. Pero no puedo permitir que vayas por ahí como aquello a lo que más odio.

Él no dijo nada. Ya sus cuerdas bucales no eran capaces de articular algún sonido coherente. Solo lo miró de nuevo y sonrió. Su rostro estaba igual, solo un poco pálido y grisáceo.

–Te veré del otro lado, mocoso.

Luego, un disparo hizo eco no solo en las paredes de la silenciosa ciudad, sino en el vacío corazón del pelinegro sobreviviente.

Él había decidido matar a aquel que le había regalado muchas veces una mirada dulce y palabras alentadoras, aquel que siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, aquel niño que conoció cuando estaba en la preparatoria y aún era un inocente de dos o tres años.

_Lo había eliminado, porque no quería cargar con el peso de saber que había dejado vivo a uno más de esos parásitos descerebrados, que solo mordían por placer. _


End file.
